The wood between the worlds
by anastasia00
Summary: Emily découvre les bagues enfouies de longues années auparavant par Polly et Digory. Elle décide de s'en servir pour venir en aide à une jeune femme, c'est là le commencement d'une grande aventure...
1. Chapter 1

_**Voilà le premier chapitre, c'est la première fois que je poste quelque chose que j'ai écrit donc soyez cléments s'il vous plait **____** Cette fiction s'inspire du monde créé pas C. dans ses chroniques de Narnia mais n'inclut pour le moment aucun personnage des livres même si je ne dis pas que cela n'arrivera jamais. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion dans les reviews, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez et ce que la critique soit bonne ou mauvaise. Si cela vous plait je posterai le deuxième chapitre la semaine prochaine puisque il est déjà écrit.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

**-Emily James-**

J'ai toujours ce sentiment de vide, comme si je n'étais pas à ma place, comme si je n'appartenais pas à ce monde. Je vais à l'école, j'ai des amis. Enfin, si l'on peut appeler ça des amis. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils soient pour moi ce que l'on peut appeler des amis. Ils sont gentils, il arrive que l'on s'amuse ensembles mais jamais je ne parviens à réellement m'attacher. Je suis avec eux physiquement mais dans ma tête je suis très loin. Dans un monde différent, un monde que je me suis construit. Un monde à moi, un monde auquel j'ai l'impression d'appartenir.

Nous venons tout juste de déménager dans la banlieue de Londres. Mes cartons ne sont pas encore défaits, j'observe la nouvelle vue de ma chambre. C'est calme, tellement calme. Dans deux jours ce sera la rentrée des classes. Mon uniforme bleu marine est déjà suspendu à la poignée de ma porte sur un cintre. La pièce sent la poussière mais elle me plait. C'est un grenier qui a été aménagé. Le mur du fond est tapissé d'étagères et une cheminée trône sur le mur de droite, à côté d'une grande armoire en bois. Je viens de dérouler un tapis devant la cheminée et j'ai installé un petit fauteuil vert par-dessus, en prévision de mes jours d'ennui près du feu. Au fond il y a mon petit lit en fer forgé que j'ai récupéré dans une brocante. A dire vrai il ne manque plus que mon bureau qui viendra se placer près de mon lit. Alors ma chambre sera parfaite. Avec un sourire, je m'assois en tailleur par terre et j'entreprends de vider le premier carton. J'en sors mon plaid puis je commence à ranger vêtements, bijoux, livres, draps, fournitures scolaires pour terminer par mon petit carnet de croquis avec sa couverture en cuir noir. Je me mets à le feuilleter rêveusement, on y trouve des paysages merveilleux, un château moyenâgeux. Bref, on y trouve tous mes rêves. Tant de choses contenues dans un si petit livre.

….

Voilà un mois que l'école à recommencée. Cette nouvelle école est tout ce que j'ai toujours détesté. Le simple plaisir d'apprendre n'existe pas. Ici les élèves sont prêts à s'entre tuer pour obtenir les meilleurs résultats. Les bagarres y sont d'ailleurs fréquentes. Les professeurs ne cessent de nous pousser à travailler encore plus afin d'obtenir de meilleurs notes. Plus le temps passe, plus je me referme sur moi-même, sur mon monde imaginaire et plus mes notes dégringoles. C'est ainsi qu'on entend régulièrement les cris de mes parents résonner dans la maison. Bien évidemment, il est inutile de préciser que je ne me suis pas fait d'amis.

Souvent, comme aujourd'hui, je descends dans le jardin pour travailler. Je m'y sens mieux, plus sereine. Il est devenu mon échappatoire. C'est adossée au mur du fond du jardin que je le vois, un éclair brillant vert au milieu de l'herbe. Intriguée, je m'approche. Après avoir gratté la terre quelques secondes, j'en extirpe une bague toute simple, verte. J'ôte la poussière restante à l'aide du tissu épais de ma jupe. La bague se révèle alors dans toute sa splendeur. Simple, certes, elle n'en est pas moins d'une beauté attractive. Elle scintille sur ma paume. Je me décide alors à la passer à mon doigt. Etonnement, la bague me va parfaitement. A la vision de cet anneau sur ma peau laiteuse, j'ai un pressentiment. A mains nues, je me mets à gratter la terre, alors qu'un petit tas commence à s'amonceler, je découvre le saint graal : une autre bague. Non pas verte, mais jaune. Ravie de mes trouvailles, je monte les ranger dans le premier tiroir de mon bureau.

…

Dimanche matin, mon cahier de Maths et moi, en tête à tête. C'est fascinant combien la pression peut me faire perdre mes moyens. L'année dernière mes notes en Maths, et dans toutes les autres matières d'ailleurs, étaient excellentes. Là je ne suis même plus capable de retenir ces fichues formules.

Cela fait maintenant 1h que j'essaye d'imprimer dans ma tête ma leçon de trigonométrie. Peine perdue.

De rage, je referme mon cahier et me dirige vers mon étagère où j'attrape, entre deux romans d'aventure, mon carnet de croquis. Un crayon de papier à la main en plus de mon petit carnet noir, je m'installe sur mon fauteuil vert, en face de la cheminée. Malheureusement, il ne fait pas encore assez froid pour l'allumer. J'aime tellement sentir la chaleur des flammes sur ma peau, cette caresse brulante qui me fait me sentir mieux. Enfin, tant pis, j'ai toujours mes rêves que je peux coucher sur le papier. Alors je dessine. Un paysage, j'en ai rêvé cette nuit, j'aimerai ne pas l'oublier. Une vallée étroite avec des conifères. Au bout de celle-ci, un petit village avec un peu plus haut sur la montagne un château aux reflets argent. Dans mon rêve je volais à l'aide de grandes ailes en plumes blanches, tel Icare (1), traversant la vallée pour aller jusqu'à ce beau château. C'était comme rentrer chez soi, simplement je n'y suis jamais arrivée puisque c'est le moment qu'a choisi mon charmant réveil pour émettre son cri strident annonçant le commencement d'une nouvelle journée. Je tourne la page de mon carnet pour cette fois-ci dessiner deux petites bagues. Encore. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à dessiner ces bagues, cela doit faire maintenant le huitième dessin que j'effectue d'elles. Et pourtant je ne les ai jamais mises depuis que j'ai passé à mon doigt la bague verte le jour où je l'ai trouvé. J'ai cet étrange sentiment que je me dois de la porter uniquement lors de circonstances exceptionnelles. Or ma vie n'a pas grand-chose d'exceptionnel. Alors je les regarde simplement, obnubilée par leur beauté. Oui je sais c'est assez ridicule d'être attiré de cette manière par des bagues, mais je ne parviens pas à m'en empêcher.

(1)cf mythologie grecque


	2. Chapter 2: L'attrait du grand air

_**Ce chapitre est plutôt court une fois encore mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment couper autrement, le prochain sera plus long ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'y pose les bases de l'action, c'est pourquoi il était nécessaire…**_

_***Merci beaucoup Arellys ! Ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Je suis contente que le début t'ai plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite **____** De ce que j'ai vu la plupart des fictions Narnia étaient des incestes, or cela ne m'intéressait pas vraiment, d'où le changement et cette histoire complétement différente. Plus basé sur le côté aventure que l'aspect romance. Je n'ai même pas encore décidé si je souhaitais y inclure de la romance x)Pour ce qui est de l'utilisation de personnages OC, je voulais respecter l'œuvre de l'auteur que j'admire beaucoup et donc ne commencer qu'à la suite de ses écrits. Or les persos se trouvant tous au royaume d'Aslan il était assez dur de faire quelque chose… Bref encore merci et bonne lecture !**_

_***Coucou Candies ! **____** Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce que j'avais écrit ! Et merci pour ta review qui est adorable **____** Tu vois je t'avais dit que tu étais toujours adorable ! Le but était effectivement que tout le monde puisse s'identifier au perso d'Emily (Oui oui elle a un nom ! Que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à choisir d'ailleurs ^^). C'est pour cela que je ne l'avais originellement pas nommée et puis j'ai fini par trouver ça trop bizarre et j'ai rajouté le nom en haut au début. Merci encore d'avoir pris du temps pour me lire ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite même si elle est pour l'instant assez courte **___

Cela fait quelques minutes maintenant que j'entends des sanglots sans pouvoir distinguer leur origine. Plus je cherche des yeux, plus je me dis que quelque chose ne va pas. Ici les gens ne pleurent pas. Ils sont silencieusement concentrés, ils ricanent, ils crient, ils récitent des leçons apprises par cœur dont ils ne comprennent pas un mot mais ils ne pleurent pas. Pleurer c'est honteux. Alors non, on ne pleure pas. Tu as travaillé pendant deux semaines pour ce contrôle et tu as eu 3 ? Tu ne pleures pas, tu travailles plus car tu dois revenir à l'école le Vendredi soir pour refaire une interrogation sur le même sujet et tu as intérêt à avoir une meilleure note si tu ne veux pas revenir la semaine d'après.

Si les élèves de cette école ne pleurent pas, alors qui ?

La respiration saccadée semble provenir de la classe d'histoire. Oui, j'en jurerais. Je dépose mes cahiers, mes livres et ma trousse sur une table du couloir. Je pose ma main sur la poignée, prête à pénétrer dans la classe. Puis je me ravise. Après tout cela ne me regarde pas, peut être que cette personne n'aime pas être dérangée. D'ailleurs la plupart des gens préfèrent être seuls pour être triste. Oui mais si au contraire il s'agit de quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide, qui se sent seul ? Dans ce cas-là cela vaudrait probablement le coup que j'essaie de faire quelque chose.

Je prends une longue inspiration et actionne finalement le loquet de la porte. Je rentre et la referme immédiatement, ne souhaitant pas que quelqu'un d'autre intervienne. Puis je balaye la salle de classe du regard. Tables en bois et chaises soigneusement rangées, piles de livres d'histoire au fond de la classe, une frise chronologique épinglée au mur. Rien d'autre. Si ce n'est ce film qui est toujours en route, projeté sur le grand tableau blanc. C'est une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, affalée dans l'herbe. Elle a les yeux et le nez rouge d'avoir trop pleuré. Malgré cela, elle reste d'une beauté hypnotique avec ses yeux ébène et ses longs cheveux bruns qui tombent en désordre sur ses épaules. Elle porte une longue cape prune en rebrodée d'argent doublée de fourrure d'hermine. Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur moi et semblent me détailler. Elle ouvre la bouche, semble parler mais aucun son ne me parvient. Je me retourne vers le vidéoprojecteur et l'ordinateur dans l'espoir de les régler pour me rendre compte qu'ils sont éteints. Mais s'ils sont éteints alors comment… Mon regard se porte à nouveau sur le tableau où déjà l'image pâlit et s'étiole. En quelques secondes l'image a disparu me laissant interloquée. C'est alors que je le ressens enfin, ce sentiment que j'attendais sans même le savoir. Le moment est venu, je dois mettre ces bagues à nouveau. Oui, c'est cela l'occasion importante. Quoi d'autre ? J'ai maintenant l'impression d'être née avec ce savoir : les bagues m'emmèneront auprès de la jeune femme en pleurs. Après tout c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu : partir. Si en plus je le fais pour aider quelqu'un alors je n'ai plus aucune raison de faire marche arrière.

…

Je suis arrivée à la maison. Enfin. J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée, mon cerveau tournant à plein régime. Que prendre ? Comment les bagues m'emmèneront-elles vers cette jeune femme ? Que ferai-je une fois que je l'aurai trouvé ? Autant de question dont je n'ai que partiellement les réponses. J'en suis réduite à faire des suppositions, à imaginer le devenir de cette aventure qui commence. Je me suis finalement décidée à prendre un sac en bandoulière avec une tenue de rechange et une bouteille d'eau. Après avoir ouvert le tiroir de mon bureau et en avoir sorti les précieuses bagues jaune et verte pour les poser sur le lit, je réalise que j'ai oublié de prendre mon petit carnet de croquis. Je l'ajoute alors à mon sac de voyage avec deux crayons à papier. Cela me semble bien. J'enlève alors mon uniforme en quelques mouvements rapides pour enfiler un jean, un débardeur noir, un sweat et des petites baskets de ville. J'attrape deux élastiques, en glisse un à mon poigner et m'attache les cheveux. Je suis prête mais je ne parviens pas pour autant à me décider à mettre les bagues. Je repense à cette femme en pleurs, je ressens une telle sympathie pour elle. Je sais au fond de moi qu'il est totalement irresponsable de partir comme ça en rêvant de magie et d'aventure. Mais faire ce que l'on attend de moi m'ennuie, j'aspire à quelque chose de nouveau, de différent. Forte de ce sentiment, je prends les deux bagues et les place dans le creux de ma paume. Avec un soupire, je me lève, attrape mon sac et met la bague verte suivie de la jaune. J'attends quelques secondes. Rien. Rien du tout. Je n'en reviens pas de ma propre stupidité, je retire rageusement la bague verte et m'apprête à faire de même avec la jaune. J'interromps mon geste en remarquant que ma chambre se floute sensiblement autour de moi. En quelques secondes, ma chambre se transforme en un enchevêtrement de couleurs floues. Les formes changent progressivement de couleurs, passant du gris au brun, du rouge au vert…Je ne sens plus le sol sous mes pieds. La réalité réconfortante de ma chambre a disparu pour m'abandonner dans cet enchevêtrement de magie. Les formes se précisent à nouveaux. De grands arbres à l'écorce brune se forment devant mes yeux. Je n'aperçois pas le ciel, uniquement des branches et une multitude de feuilles. Ces feuilles vert pomme se reflètent sur la surface luisante et changeante de petites mares s'intercalant entre les troncs épais. Je baisse les yeux pour découvrir que mes pieds se trouvent dans une de ces mares. Je ne sens pas l'eau s'infiltrant dans mes chaussures, pas même la piqure de froid sur la peau que provoque l'eau fraiche. Rien. Simplement le fond de terre meuble. J'avance pour sortir de la mare, cassant ainsi la surface lisse de l'eau. Les vaguelettes crées vont s'écraser sur le pourtour en pierre de la mare lorsque, pour la première fois, je marche sur l'herbe moelleuse. Je me sens… à ma place d'une certaine façon. Le reste du monde s'est effacé à mes yeux. Mon esprit est vide, libéré. J'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu ici. Je suis hors du temps, hors du monde. Je ne peux me départir du sentiment que rien ne peut plus m'atteindre dans un endroit tel que celui-ci.

Je suis si émerveillée, je ne me souviens même plus de la raison de ma venue. Je me mets à tourner sur moi-même, euphorique. Après deux tours entrecoupés par mes rires, j'aperçois la silhouette d'une grande femme brune qui se découpe entre les arbres. En regardant plus attentivement, c'est plutôt une jeune fille. Elle doit avoir quelques années de plus que moi mais est parée comme une reine. En reconnaissant son visage, tout me reviens en mémoire : les bagues, la manière dont je suis arrivée ici et surtout pourquoi je suis venue ici. Elle. La femme qui pleurait. C'est elle, cette jeune femme qui m'observe d'un air intrigué. Je me fige. J'ai flirté avec la magie, quitté mon monde pour elle. Pourtant maintenant que je suis là je n'ose pas l'aborder. Elle ne pleure plus mais ses yeux rougis la trahissent. Maintenant que je la vois debout dans ses beaux atours, il me semble improbable que je puisse l'aider de quelque manière que ce soit. Elle a déposé sa cape aux pieds d'un arbre, dévoilant une robe noire luxueusement brodée de fils d'ors en motifs floraux. Ses bras sont couverts de voilages noirs décorés de dorures. Sur sa gorge s'étale une parure en or et pierre d'onyx. J'ai l'impression d'avoir en face de moi une reine venant de temps reculés. Néanmoins, elle ne semble pas avoir l'attitude arrogante ou tout du moins hautaine d'une reine. J'avance d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à me trouver à environ un mètre d'elle. Elle me regarde, à la fois surprise et intéressée.

**Voilà, si vous avez hâte de découvrir qui est cette fille, vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ! Je vous avoue que c'est un personnage qui me tient particulièrement à cœur.**


	3. Chapter 3: un nouveau monde

**Voilà le troisième chapitre, je ne suis pas sûre de poster la semaine prochaine par contre… Enfin voilà, l'action commence vraiment à partir de ce chapitre, j'espère que cela vous plaira !**

« Je me disais bien que cette mare avait quelque chose de spéciale, dit-elle en montrant du menton la mare que je viens de quitter. Il y a un petit un petit carré d'herbe découpé devant, poursuit-elle se parlant probablement plus à elle-même qu'à moi. »

Elle me détaille durant quelques secondes pour finalement s'exclamer :

« Oh quelle jolie bague ! »

Je lui explique que c'est cette bague jaune qui m'a amenée dans ce bois. J'ouvre ensuite ma main, dévoilant le deuxième anneau, le vert.

« Tu peux prendre celui-là si tu veux, il ne fonctionne pas de toute manière. »

Elle me regarde avec un grand sourire, comme si je lui avais fait le plus beau présent qu'elle eut pu imaginer. Elle le met immédiatement à son annulaire. Il me vient alors une pensée, c'est la bague jaune qui m'a amené ici. Cela signifie-t-il que si je l'enlève, je repartirai d'où je viens ? Il me faut en être certaine. J'ai besoin d'être sûre que si je le souhaite, j'ai la possibilité de rentrer chez moi. Je décide de retirer l'anneau et de le remettre prestement si je sens que le paysage change autour de moi. Mais rien. Le paysage ne se modifie en rien. Je semble bloquée ici. Sans que je sache pourquoi, cette idée me fait perdre toute volonté aventurière. Avant de décider de partir, je ne m'étais pas questionnée un seul instant sur les modalités de retour. Elles s'avèrent être nulles. Le néant, je ne reverrai jamais ni ma famille, ni Londres, ni même peut être l'Angleterre. Abattue, je m'adosse à un arbre et me laisse doucement glisser jusqu'au sol. J'observe la petite bague jaune dans le creux de ma main. Symbole d'espoir au début, elle m'apparait maintenant comme une malédiction. Je résiste à l'envie de la jeter loin entre les arbres et la range dans une des poches de mon sac, hors de ma vue. La jeune fille s'assoie à mes côtés, elle a l'air concernée à mon propos. Je la regarde sans rien dire dans un premier temps puis je me décide à lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis l'instant où je l'ai vue dans cette salle de classe.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Elle ouvre la bouche immédiatement pour répondre mais la referme doucement, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, embêtée et se frotte les mains nerveusement. Elle répond finalement, hésitante.

« Je…Je ne sais pas. Non. Aucune idée. »

Je la regarde en haussant un sourcil, étonnée.

« Et tu viens d'où ? »

Cette fois ci elle se donne le temps de la réflexion, analyse le bois qui nous entoure.

« Je dirais que je viens d'ici. Oui je viens d'ici. J'ai le sentiment de vivre ici depuis la nuit des temps à dire vrai. »

Je reste assez sceptique face à cette réponse. Comment peut-on vivre dans ce bois ? Il y a l'eau des mares certes, mais à priori aucune nourriture et aucune matière première qui permette de fabriquer des vêtements tels que ceux qu'elle arbore. Cette fille me semble de plus en plus étrange. En fait, je commence à me demander si elle est saine d'esprit. Afin de vérifier ma théorie, je lui pose la dernière question qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête.

« Pourquoi pleurais-tu lorsque je t'ai aperçue sur le tableau de la classe d'histoire ? »

Cette fois ci la réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

« Moi ? Pleurer ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Cet endroit n'est-il pas la chose la plus merveilleuse à laquelle on puisse rêver ? On se sent tellement bien, c'est tellement calme ! »

Cela semble être pour elle une évidence. Malgré tout, ses yeux sont encore rouges des larmes que je l'ai vu verser. Si elle est peut être saine d'esprit, cette fille est définitivement amnésique. Comment puis-je aider quelqu'un qui ne se rappel pas ce qu'il a fait au cours des heures précédentes ? Je me passe les mains sur le visage, réfléchissant à une solution.

« Oh tu as mal à la tête ? »

Pleine de bonnes intentions, elle se dirige vers la mare la plus proche et se penche pour me ramener un peu d'eau. Je relève la tête pour lui dire que je n'ai pas soif, que j'ai de l'eau dans mon sac si j'en veux. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de dire un mot, j'aperçois la terre autour de ses pieds s'enfoncer inexorablement dans l'eau et me lève pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne chute. Au moment où je parviens à lui attraper la main, la jeune fille tombe à l'eau, sa bague verte au doigt. La forêt s'estompe autour de nous, laissant le flou nous entourer. Cette fois-ci le vert et le marron est remplacé par différentes nuances de beige et de blanc. Les formes se précisent à nouveau, petit à petit. D'abord une femme avec une tunique blanche et un panier en osier sur la tête. Puis un étal de fruits frais, les pierres ocre qui tapissent le sol, d'autres étals, une foule de personnes en tunique de lin et de coton. Puis on acquiert une vue d'ensemble, la place est en demi-cercle avec au centre une imposante fontaine agrémentée de statues et comprenant plusieurs bassin. Sur le pourtour de la place s'alignent les maisons. Elles se déclinent en différentes variantes de beige et ocre. Les portes donnant sur la place sont ornées d'arabesques. Certaines sont même peintes avec de savantes juxtapositions de bleu, vert, blanc, jaune, rouge ,bronze et or. Enfin, postés à chaque rue s'intercalant entre les maisons, des gardes. Ils portent des tuniques courtes bleues dont le col est décoré d'arabesques de couleur bronze. Elles sont cintrées à la taille par une ceinture en cuir auquel est suspendu un glaive. Ils sont postés fièrement, leur casque sur la tête et leur lance à la main.

D'un coup, le monde devient palpable à nouveau et les bruits de marché agressent nos oreilles. Nous finissons notre chute et nous étalons sur le sol en pierre. Les têtes se tournent vers nous. Un cri strident. Quelques hoquets de surprise. Puis un murmure s'élève.

« Sorcières…Ce sont des sorcières… »

« Elles sont apparues de rien je te dis. Ce sont des sorcières. »

« Gardes ! Attrapez-les ! »

« Sorcières ! Sorcières ! »

Je me relève et aperçois les gardes se qui se frayent un chemin au travers de la foule, poussant violemment ceux qui ne s'écartent pas assez vite. La jeune fille est toujours prostrée par terre. Je lui attrape l'épaule.

« Vite ! Il faut partir d'ici ! »

Elle relève la tête et me regarde de ses yeux noirs. J'attrape mon sac, cherchant d'une main tremblante la petite bague jaune qui nous octroiera notre salut. Mais un bras musclé m'attrape le bras et le tord derrière mon dos. Un deuxième garde attrape la jeune fille par les épaules et la relève de force afin de l'éloigner de moi. Elle arque son dos dans le but de rapprocher son visage du mien et souffle à mon oreille :

« Je me souviens… Aloysia, mon nom est Aloysia.»

Le garde qui me tiens m'écarte d'un coup sec de celle pour qui je suis là et qui, je le sais maintenant, se nomme Aloysia. Je la perds de vue, entrainée par le garde qui est maintenant secondé par deux autres hommes. Je grimace en recevant un fruit abimé sur le bras. Les gens rient. Un autre fruit, de toute évidence lancé par un mauvais tireur, atterrit sur le torse d'un de mes geôliers. Notre avancé est suspendue jusqu'à ce que le garde attrape le badaud ayant lancé le fruit et qu'il le roue de coups. Il s'agit d'un vieil homme qui est laissé pour mort, recroquevillé par terre au milieu de la foule. Nous continuons notre chemin, j'ai cessé d'opposer une quelconque résistance aux gardes. Je me laisse donc entrainer vers une des rues qui débouche sur la place. Elle est bordée de maisons en tous points semblables à celles de la place. Un petit groupe de curieux nous suis mais plus rien n'est lancé, l'expérience du vieil homme semble avoir calmé leurs ardeurs. Plus nous avançons dans la rue, plus les maisons sont richement décorées. Dans un premier temps avec plus de peintures, plus de dorures. Puis des arabesques plus fines et des escaliers surmontés de colonnades qui mènent à la porte d'entrée. Les maisons s'agrandissent, deviennent réellement luxueuses avec jardins luxuriants et statues de femmes drapées. Les peintures ne se limitent plus à la porte et ses contours. Elles recouvrent entièrement les façades. Les gens que nous croisons aussi sont habillés plus richement. Plus de couleurs, plus de dorures. Cette femme porte une longue tunique rouge avec à la taille une ceinture dorée ouvragée incrustée d'émeraudes. Le rouge grenat de la robe en voilage est décoré de motifs floraux peints. Ses cheveux bouclés sombres tombent en cascade sur ses épaules laiteuses. Lorsqu'elle me voit, ses yeux s'agrandissent de terreur et elle rentre précipitamment dans la protection de son intérieur. Les curieux qui nous suivaient au départ ont disparus et les rues deviennent maintenant désertes à notre approche. Lorsque nous passons l'angle de la rue, l'endroit vers lequel je suis menée est dévoilé. Au bout de la rue s'élève un grand palais d'un blanc immaculé. Au fur et à mesure que nous nous approchons, je parviens à percevoir les détails du bâtiment. Entre deux colonnades, il y a ce qui semble être un portail, brillant de mille feux qui permet d'accéder à la propriété de ce souverain. Deux gardes, accoutrés de la même manière que ceux qui me retiennent sont postés devant la grille, contrôlant toutes les entrées. Les murs d'enceinte dépassent de peu le casque des gardes. Ils sont blancs et décorés d'une frise colorée et surmontés de piques reluisantes. Mes vêtements commencent à me coller à la peau à force de marcher en plein soleil. Je n'ose cependant pas demander aux gardes l'autorisation de retirer mon sweat de peur de leur réaction. Je ne dis rien, laissant la sueur couler le long de ma tempe. Mais mon attention est rapidement attirée ailleurs. Nous venons d'arriver devant les gardes de la porte. Ils échangent quelques mots avec mes geôliers et nous laissent entrer. Le portail en or s'ouvre lentement devant moi, me laissant découvrir la beauté de la demeure. Un chemin de pierres blanches avec de part et d'autre fleurs bleues et rouges, palmiers, fougères le tout savamment aménagé pour le plaisir des yeux. L'eau de la fontaine jaillit des robes de deux naïades dansantes en pierre blanche. M'étant arrêté devant tant de merveilles, le garde me secoue et me pousse vers l'avant. Brusquée, je me prends le pied dans un interstice entre les pierres et, déséquilibrée, tombe vers l'avant. Un bras attrape le mien et me stabilise. Je relève la tête et me retrouve face au visage d'un jeune homme. Peau claire, cheveux bruns bouclés, yeux verts, il est drapé dans une tunique courte blanche cintrée à la taille. Une fois mon équilibre restauré, il lâche prestement mon bras et tourne son regard vers les gardes.

« Qui est-ce ?

-Une sorcière monseigneur, elle vient d'apparaitre avec son acolyte sur la place du marché. Nous avons décidé de les séparer pour plus de sureté. L'autre a été directement menée auprès de sa majesté. »

Le jeune homme me détaille de haut en bas puis tourne la tête vers les hommes armés.

« Curieux accoutrement. Où l'emmenez-vous ?

-Dans les donjons du palais en attendant les ordres de sa majesté qui viendront probablement lorsqu'il en aura fini avec l'autre sorcière.

-Il est avec elle maintenant ? demande l'homme, inquiet.

- Oui probablement, les autres sont passés par le chemin direct alors que nous avons fait un détour en prenant la rue August 1er. Dépêchez-vous si vous souhaitez assister à la condamnation de la sorcière ! »

L'homme à la tunique blanche hocha la tête, remercia les gardes et parti en courant vers l'aile la plus imposante du palais.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me fera plaisir **


End file.
